The Shinobi of Shibusen
by Kento-hish17
Summary: When Naruto's Father summoned the Shinigami, he had summoned Lord Death, who decides to stay and see what the people of Naruto's village plan to do with him. When Lord Death sees how they react to Naruto being the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, he gets pissed so he decides to take Naruto with him to Death City. He also decides to make Kyuubi into Naruto's Weapon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another new story! :D This is my NarutoxSoul Eater challenge! Not much to say, so let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Demon speech/Jutsu

'_**Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin.

The Kyuubi approached his home. His wife died of blood loss and stress from the birth and releasing of said demon. His only plan would cost him his life. His son would grow up alone.

Worse. Monday. Ever.

Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime of Konohagakure no Sato, stood atop his boss summon, Gamabunta of the Toad clan, and stared down the demon that was attacking his home. He planned to use the **Shiki Fujin **to seal the Kyuubi away inside his son, the only person he could trust with the responsibility, as well as the fact that only a newborn's undeveloped chakra coils had a shadow of a chance to hold in such foul chakra.

Resting his child down at his feet on Gamabunta's head, he began the long string of seals. Upon reaching the last one, his soul appeared behind him, tied up in _black _tendrils connected to the Shinigami he summoned. When he looked back, he was shocked to find he didn't summon the Shinigami he expected, a white specter with a dagger between its black teeth; no, he summoned a tall black figure with half a skull for a face and nothing else noticable about it. Shrugging it off as a thing of the gods, he willed his request to Shinigami-sama.

The god of death reached through Minato and began the process of tearing the Kyuubi's soul out of its body, cutting it in half to seal it away along with his summoner's soul, and sealing the other half within the vessel of choice, a newborn child. When he did so, a spiral seal formed on the baby's stomach, and he started to cry. Retracting his limb and finally swallowing the soul of his summoner, Shinigami-sama faded from this world, but stayed in the heavens to watch over the boy, for he felt his life will not be what he wishes it could be.

He watched as the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, elicited the dead Minato into the morgue and his name on the Memorial Stone, took the child, and informed the Council the boy shall not be told of his family and shall live in an orphanage, as none of the shinobi clans would adopt him. He felt slightly enraged that these people could not see the child for who he was, not _what _he was.

As the years passed by, his rage grew as he saw the child beaten, attacked, neglected, hated, glared out, put down, and other sorts of infuriating things. Deciding for himself, he went down to earth.

**(Naruto: 5 years of age)**

The blonde jinchuriki was now passed out in an alley as a mob of civilians rained blows of hated and rage on his still form, spouting off madness of him being a demon and killer.

As they rained their attacks upon him, they suddenly froze as a flood of inhuman killing intent as a shadow rocketed from the sky and slammed into the ground, oddly making no sound. As it grew out of the black 'stain' it formed on the ground, it formed the top half of a skull where the face should be, the sockets, though empty, filled with hate and rage. With no warning, he sucked their souls right out of their bodies, turning them into shriveled husks on the ground as he turned around to face the blood child, bubbling red chakra leaking from his body, closing the wounds at an accelerated pace. Revealing his skeletal hands from his dark figure, Shinigami-sama picked the boy up and walked towards a mirror set in the alley to be thrown away, sinking into it as if it were water, taking the child away from these narrow-minded fools. He would not ask for permission to take the boy from Hiruzen; the elderly man would refuse, saying Naruto should stay in Konoha to make friends. These narrow-minded fools will corrupt the new generation, forcing them to hate him as well. He felt remorse for indirectly breaking the hearts of the Ichiraku family, who he knew would miss the boy dearly, but decided it was for the best. The boy would grow up in Shibusen and become a meister, and he had an idea on who would be his weapon, as he stared into the large red soul that surrounded the boy's, nine fox tails swaying behind it as it had the demonic visage of a smirking fox.

**(Shibusen)**

Shinigami-sama appeared in his chamber in the DWMA, carrying the now fully healed Naruto in his bony hands, and teleported to his mansion where he his son, Death the Kid, was sleeping in his own bed, the five-year old sleeping peacefully.

He brought him to the guest room and laid him down on the bed and awaited for him to awaken. He did not have to wait long, only about two minutes, as Naruto sat up with a groan as he held his head and yawned.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked seemingly no one, as his eyes took a while to become accustomed to the light in the room. When he set his eyes on the skull face of the Shinigami and glanced at the bony hands, his heart almost stopped and he wanted to scream in fear. Oh god, the villagers had finally killed him and the Shinigami had come to take his soul for whatever terrible thing he did that made them hate him.

**"Calm down, Naruto-kun, I'm not here to take your soul. I've saved you from those villagers and have decided you shall live with me." **Shinigami explained, his deep baritone slightly scaring Naruto more.

"I-I'm living with the god of death?!" Naruto yelled incredulously.

**"Shh, my son is asleep and I don't want him to wake up, lest he start on another of his fits." **Shinigami chastised; it seemed his son was born with some horrible need for everything to be symmetrical, and the addition of a third household member would cause him to go into another of his fits of the disorder.

"Y-you have a son?" Naruto questioned with the same tone, disbelieving that the god of death could have a child.

**"Yes, Death the Kid. He is my pride and joy, given his faults." **Shinigami answered, his tone filled with pride.

Naruto sweat dropped at the name of the god of death. Death the Kid? God of death? Really? "Why am I here?" Naruto asked somewhat calmly.

**"Glad you calmed down. I've watched you, Naruto, and with each day my anger grew as I watched how you were treated. Today was the last straw when the villagers attacked you; I killed them and took you away. I would not ask permission of your Hokage to take you, for he would refuse, though I do regret for not doing something about that nice Ichiraku family." **Shinigami answered, his tone filled with anger that defused into regret.

Naruto nodded, agreeing that the old man would punish those people but he knew that it would just happen again. He would miss Teuchi-oji-san and Ayame-nee-chan, but he felt a new life would be best. Due to his solitary life, Naruto had to grow up faster to survive. While he could not read or write that well, he had more knowledge than your average five-year old. "Thank you, Shinigam-sama, for this opportunity at a better life for me." Naruto got out of his bed and bowed to the god of death.

**"No need for such titles and respect, Naruto-kun, just promise to start calling me Tou-san." **Shinigami corrected jovially, his skull-face somehow closing the eye sockets in an eye smile as he waved off Naruto's behavior.

Naruto's head shot up at the prospect of growing up with a father as he shot forward and hugged Shinigami's... body (did he have legs, a waist?) and cried softly; he could finally have a family.

Shinigami patted Naruto on his head and let him cry into his cloak.

After a few minutes as Naruto sobbed quietly, he stepped back and wiped his eyes of the tears. "So what am I going to do, Shinigami-tou-san?" Naruto asked happily to his newly adoptive father.

**"First I must explain my world, for it us much different from yours, Naruto-kun." **Shinigami started. He then began an explanation about the Kishin, a creature that was once one of his dear friends, strange as he was, who soon fell into madness through fear and started scavenging human souls and soon ate his own partner weapon, a side note he explained to Naruto about Meisters and Weapons, as he became a monster of immeasurable power and he was forced to seal him away underneath his school, the DWMA, which he explained helped Meisters and Weapons learn to become stronger in their journey to scavenge Kishin eggs and a Witch's soul for their Weapon partner to become a Death Scythe, a weapon he would personally add to his armory as Lord Death. When Naruto asked, he explained that Naruto would be a Meister; again when he asked about who his partner was, he stiffened a bit, as he was treading dangerous territory. He then began a careful explanation about the truth of the night the Kyuubi attacked his village, explaining that the Yondaime actually sealed the demon with a child, Naruto. Deciding to get everything out of the way, he also revealed the names of his parents, Uzumaki Kushina, who Shinigami explained was a beautiful woman known as the Red Death of Uzushiogakure and a fuinjutsu master, on par with her husband... Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime that sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto.

He gave Naruto a moment to digest the information, and was surprised when he took it in stride. Asking about such, Naruto explained that it explained a lot of things: why there was no record of any male Uzumaki's when Naruto asked the old man, the fact he was the spitting image of the Yondaime, minus the whisker marks of course, and why he was chosen; if the Yondaime couldn't make the choice of using his own son, how could he ask another family to sacrifice their child?

Continuing his explanation, Shinigami said that Kyuubi would be his Weapon partner, alarming Naruto when he thought he was going to release the Kyuubi. He may not be that smart, but he knew if you released a being of hatred, it would start wrecking shit. He was confused when Shinigami said he didn't have to worry about the Kyuubi being completely evil. When he asked about that, he was merely told to wait, confusing him more. He then saw Shinigami reaching his bony hand towards him, but was alarmed to see it dived into his chest, drawing no blood but creating an odd sensation in his chest, and watched as he pulled out a red orb of light with a little wisp of the energy blowing in some non-existent breeze.

"Is that Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. He then noticed a thin line of the same energy connected to the soul that went into the seal on his stomach.

**"Indeed. Now watch." **Shinigami suggest and took his hand out from under the soul, letting it float in the air.

Naruto watched as it floated and slowly poked it, eliciting a dull sound as if he poked something squishy and it immediately shot around to his back and transformed into some odd red and orange harness that stuck to his back with a ridged spine down it. After it finished its dull shine, a fire burst from its surface and formed an upper torso of a human fox made of what Naruto recognized as some golden-yellow chakra, thick lines trailing down its spine with branching blocks representing the vertebrae and empty round eyes with black markings around them from the sides of the snout up its ears and two major lines branching off the 'spine' down the arms to the paws that then wrapped around them and formed a swirl on its palms. **"'Sup, kit?" **The Kyuubi greeted, resting his hand/paws on Naruto's shoulders and looking at him from over his right shoulder.

Naruto was silent in awe at just the sheer look of the Kyuubi; he looked like some spiritually superior god! "You're the Kyuubi?" He asked the figure coming out of his back.

**"Yep. Now I'm sure you heard that I'm some evil entity that can corrupt the hearts of men to spread misery around. I just want to say: that's complete shit. I was sealed in your mother, and I was her friend, but the night of your birth, some man in a mask with a Sharingan extracted me and put me under some genjutsu that made me go berserk and attack your village. Then your father sealed me inside you, doing so killing him, and your mother died of blood loss. I'm sorry, kit, this is all really my fault." **The Kyuubi apologized, shocking Naruto.

"...It's not your fault, Kyuubi. It was that man's fault. He seems to have wanted you for something, but thanks to Tou-san, his plans are ruined." Naruto smirked triumphantly, imagining the man banging his head against the wall once he founds out Naruto's gone with no trace.

The Kyuubi chuckled. **"True enough, kit. And for all you've suffered, and managed to stay sane, you've gained my respect and the right to know my name. I'm Kurama." **The newly named Kurama introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Kurama-san. I hope we get along great." Naruto greeted and hoped, giving his foxy grin he guessed he got from Kurama.

Kurama chuckled again. **"Likewise, kit. And just because we're in this world that doesn't use chakra, doesn't mean you can abandon your shinobi arts. While you tou-san will train you in this Meister stuff, I'll be training you in ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, and senjutsu." **Kurama said.

"Fuinjutsu? Senjutsu?" Naruto repeated, never hearing of either art.

**"Sealing arts and sage arts. While I was inside Kushina, I was witness to your father training in the art from Jiraiya of the Sannin. And from what I know of nature chakra and the Rikudou Sennin that split the Juubi apart to make me and my brethren, I believe I can make you a true sage." **Kurama offered with a smile.

"Cool! I'll be the strongest guy in the world!" Naruto said, jumping into the air with a whoop.

Shinigami watched this affair and chuckled to himself. He believed Naruto could truly do such a thing. **"I can help you in this affair, Naruto-kun. I managed to procure the scrolls that were to be your inheiritence; they contain jutsu from your parents, so you can use those in your training. I'm sure they have some other jutsu and exercises you can use." **Shinigami offered, getting a slack-jawed Naruto and a chuckling Kurama as an answer.

"Really Tou-san?!" Naruto asked with glee. He was vibrating with excitement when he received a nod.

**"We can start your Meister training once we get Kid-kun a partner of his own, so you can spend the next three or four years training in your shinobi arts under Kurama-san." **Shinigami commented.

Naruto nodded, slightly less enthusiastic that he would be able to start his Meister training for that long. Thinking it over, a question popped into his head. "Hey Kurama-sensei, what kind of weapon do you turn into?" Naruto asked; due to Shinigami-tou-san's explanation, he divined that Weapon partners took only one form, except apparently for the members of the supposed Star clan.

**"I can turn into any weapon, and even instruments. I plan to shove some culture into your head along with the training. You will appreciate the finer things, which will soon include women." **Kurama offered, ending with a perverted giggle and smirk.

Naruto made a face at the thought of girls. He was at the age where girls were 'icky', so he wasn't looking forward to that. "Hey, tou-san, when can I go to this DWMA you mentioned? It sounds cool." Naruto asked.

**"You can join once we start your Meister training." **Shinigami answered.

Naruto nodded; he could wait that long. He suddenly yawned and stretched, finally realizing how tired he was.

**"I see you're tired. Go to sleep, Naruto-kun, I'll introduce you to Kid-kun in the morning. Good night." **Shinigami offered and left the room as Naruto nodded and got back to bed, muttering a good night to Kurama and turned the light off, leaving him to sleep.

Shibusen was about to receive the shitstorm of the century, and his name was Uzumaki Naruto.

End Ch. 1

So, what did you think? I felt I did a good enough job, and as you can notice, I like using Kurama's Tailed Beast Mode; it's just so cool. It won't give Naruto automatic mastery over his chakra, it's just the form Kurama took. But he will be training him in using his youkai soon. Tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Again, not much to say here.

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon though

Let's begin

It had been fifteen years since Shinigami brought Naruto to Shibusen, and he worked hard to get where he is now. Five years after he came here, he began his training in the ways of the Meister. Over the course of those years, he met and became acquainted with Shinigami's son, Death the Kid, who was one when Naruto arrived, and they almost immediately developed a brotherhood, almost always calling each other nii-san, onii-san in Kid's case since he saw Naruto as his older brother, for obvious reasons. It seemed he was born with his odd obsession with symmetry, as the minute he could walk, he went around the entire house trying to fix everything he found to be asymmetrical. It was incredibly funny just to see him try. Once Kid was eight, Naruto eleven, they began their Meister training.

In between those seven years, Naruto had trained rigorously in the shinobi arts under Kurama. His first technique was the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Once he could perform it satisfactorily, he found that when a clone dispelled, all it's knowledge returned to him. The first time this happened, he went crazy at the implications of this bit of information, as it would allow him to train a year within a few days, a decade in a few weeks. The possibilities were endless. Once he learned this technique, Kurama started him in chakra exercises and physical conditioning, finding some chakra weights in the scrolls left by his father. As he ran with the weights on, he could train until he was used to the weight, then channel chakra into them, increasing the weight, and continue this into infinity. Negating the chakra channeled into them, he was much faster, and a bit more resilient; other times, he would train in chakra exercises: tree and water walking, leaf floating, kunai and senbon balancing, and even chakra strings. Once he could read perfectly, a problem that arose due to his life in Konoha and the village stunted his intellectual growth, he took out a book on sealing, again left by his father, and started studying in the art of fuinjutsu. He took the the art like a fish to water, which amused Kurama, who commented that were he anyone else, it'd be as difficult as an ant trying to move a boulder, and that his father was a sealing master. With renewed determination to be as great as his father, Naruto studied in fuinjutsu, and quickly rose in mastery of seals. He soon found his chakra weights were obsolete, as he found chakra weight _seals_, which took their place and got rid of the added bulk on his body from the weights. He continued in fuinjutsu as he trained in all other aspects, including senjutsu. The first step was to find a summoning clan, which he did thanks to Kurama, who signed him to the Kitsune clan, so Naruto had fox summons. Befriending all the kinds of foxes there were, tiny to gigantic, one to eight tails, Naruto was friends with all, and even friendly rivals to a few; he even had a fanclub of the vixens that could turn into humans. He continued senjutsu training by learning all the combination techniques with various foxes, including the lone techniques derived from then, and he began his actual Fox Sage training when he was ten. It was months of hard work, but Naruto had officially become a Kitsune Sennin at the age of 13. He even mastered the techniques left by his father, which including the two that made him a 'flee on sight' entry in the Bingo Book of Iwagakure and the _Kiiroi Senko _and the hero of the Third Great Shinobi War, **Rasengan **and **Hiraishin**. For the couple of years after he learned **Rasengan**, Naruto could only accomplish the technique with the aid of a **Kage Bunshin**, but further chakra exercising allowed him to create one in each hand in a second. The **Hiraishin**, on the other hand, was a _beast _to learn; the complexity of the seals and the need to personalize them to the user hampered the progress, but once he turned fifteen, he had officially been able to perform it. He then moved on to the mastery his father achieved, created a seal in his hand of pure chakra and planting it on his opponent and teleporting behind them without the use of the special kunai. Within a year, he had officially mastered the **Hiraishin**. Over the course of training in that particular technique, he had even managed to bring up the **Rasengan **to the level his father wished to achieve, before his untimely end: add an element to the technique. With the elemental training under Kurama, Naruto had achieved such within a year of learning the **Rasengan**, starting first with wind. It created four blades of pure wind and chakra around the central sphere, and the damage it inflicted was _insane_, but the repercussions made it a last-resort move; the needles the blades made also affected his hand, stabbing the central nuclei of his arm. If he used it too liberally, he could lose function in that hand. He attempted to remedy this with further training in the technique, of course using **Kage Bunshin**, so as not to further the damage while he tried to heal it; that just didn't make sense, now did it? So far, he didn't achieve such, and the only way to remedy it would be to send his clones to use the jutsu, but he still felt the sting of the effects; thankfully, the damage was only superficial. His nuclei were safe.

Boy that sounded weird.

Anyway, he moved on to fire, water, earth, and lightning. He had created one for each, but let's leave those for a surprise.

He mastered the various forms Kurama could take, from bladed weapons to magical devices, like the Casters Kid used from the Thompson Sister's, to even the musical instruments. While he could make music his weapon, he reserved it for private moments, like when he watched the sun set, he would play the violin or flute. He even played the piano during Kid's birthdays. He started in his Soul Resonance training, and acquired quite a few forms under his belt.

Last but not least was his youkai training. To put it simply, he mastered Kurama's chakra. All nine tails. From raw training in his willpower over the various levels of youkai, to Kurama's consent that rocketed the progress forward, Naruto achieved total control over all Kurama's chakra. As a side effect, he was now a hanyou; Kurama mentioned he would stop aging once he was 19. What a coincidence, he's 19 now!

After all was said and done and he began aiding Kid in his Meister training, Shinigami believed he was the strongest man alive, second only to himself. Naruto was awed by such a declaration; to be second in strength to the god of death was the highest honor a person could achieve through pure hard work. He hugged his dark figure of a father, and a few tears leaked from his eyes, thanking Shinigami as his help brought up Naruto to half of the power he has, the other being the shinobi arts, naturally.

Now he stood outside, his stuff packed into a storage scroll, as he would leave home to make Kurama a Death Scythe. He learned of the strong weapon from Shinigami, and at first, vowed to make the kitsune a weapon worthy of his father to wield, only to be denied as Shinigami explained he could not take Kurama from him, since their souls were connected. But, at the behest of Shinigami, Naruto would make Kurama his _own _Death Scythe, the only other person to wield such a weapon apart from the death god.

Seeing him off was Shinigami, Kid, and his partners, the Thompson Sister's, Liz and Patty.

"You sure you want to go, Naruto-kun?" Patty asked, her tone sad. When they first met, the twins were immediately smitten by Naruto, even though he was eleven at the time. A year ago, Naruto had turned eighteen, and the twins professed their affection to the boy, in silent hope he would reject them. When he offered that he couldn't love both of them, as that would be unfair, they agreed to 'share' him, a fact that reddened the boy's face at first. At his nod, they cheered and shared their first kiss; quite a passionate one it was.

The sisters were sad to see their boyfriend go, but understand that he wanted to go out and see the world. They only wished they could join him, but knew they couldn't leave Kid.

"I _have _to, Patty-chan. I need to make Kurama a Death Scythe worthy of tou-san, and I want to see the world. All I've seen is the mansion and the DWMA when I went on a 'field trip.' I'm going there to make Kurama a Death Scythe, and maybe make some friends. But please don't be sad; I'm sure I'll see you both soon." Naruto offered, his voice a tone or two deeper from his first arrival. He smiled at the look in Liz and Patty's faces at the sound of his voice; they called it 'smooth and sexy.'

Grabbing Patty by her waist, Naruto brought her into a passionate kiss goodbye, letting her wrap her arms around his shoulders and lengthen the kiss just a bit longer, seeing as it would be their last for a while. Letting her go, he repeated the process with Liz, resting his hand on her ample ass on her jeans, eliciting a quiet moan in the kiss and a blush on her cheeks. He smirked as he slithered his tongue into her open mouth, relishing the taste he would miss for quite a while. Letting her go, he hugged Kid. "I'll see you soon, nii-san." Naruto promised.

"See ya, onii-san." Kid said back, his voice choked just barely as he fought back tears.

Turning to Shinigami, Naruto hugged his adoptive father, letting some tears fall. "Bye tou-san. Thank you for... everything." He choked out as he fought the sobs threatening to break through.

"But Naruto-kun, you'll see me at the school." Shinigami corrected.

"I know. I just wanted to thank you for all you did; taking me from that hell of my old home, taking me in to your family, teaching me everything you can. Just... thank you." Naruto explained.

"It was the least I could do, Naruto-kun. I just wish I could bring back your father, but the ceremony sealed him forever. I'm sorry." He apologized.

Naruto shook his head. "It's not your fault, tou-san. He did it to save Konoha, to save his home. Even if he was the cause of those four years of hell, I still look up to him as the hero he was and wanted me to be." Here he sighed. "Well... here I go." Naruto said with finality as he turned around, his white cloak with orange flames and 'Sho Kiiroi Senko' on the back fluttering in the wind of his movements. He wore a sleeveless black muscleshirt, a silver necklace of the same skull Kid wore on his necktie and rings around his neck, black bands on his sides, mimicking ribs, short fishnet sleeves stopping at his elbows, black jeans with a chain hooked through the belt loops, black steel-toed boots with the kanji for 'Death' on the toes. "Bye everyone..." Naruto waved goodbye, not wanting them to see his tears, and began walking away, only to be impeded by a series of yells and three weights latching on to him. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto found the Thompson Sister's hooked on his arms and Kid wrapped around his legs, all crying. He chuckled somberly and kawarimi'd out of their grasp, leaving them all clutching a log. "Please don't make it harder than it needs to be." Naruto begged and branch hopped away, frowning that he had to leave.

He looked at the horizon and could see the very tip of the DWMA in the distance, the crazed, laughing sun setting over the hills.

**(One month later)**

Naruto sat in his seat, his head resting on his desk, snoring, being mimicking by a white-haired youth in a black and yellow jacket, both boys on either side of a pale-blonde girl, her hair done in two pigtails, in a black shirt-cloak, red and black plaid skirt, white gloves, and somewhat large shoes, as she read her book, a vein throbbing on her forehead at the snoring in stereo around her. Snapping her book closed, she shut her eyes. "Makaaaaaaa... CHOP!" She yelled, slamming the book in the heads of the two sleeping boys, the white hair boy yelled and clutching his head, a small fountain of blood shooting out, bitching at the girl for such an 'uncool' thing, but Naruto was unphased, sleeping still.

Maka eyed him curiously, subconsciously used to this reaction, but it still vexed her to no end, she leaned in to Naruto's sleeping face, and poked his head with her book. Her only warning was the smirk on his face as he lunged forward, seizing her lips with his own as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was shocked at first and squeaked in the kiss, but relaxed, resting her arms on his shoulders as she fell into the kiss, dropping her book behind him as he eyes closed.

Soul chuckled at Naruto's method of shutting her up once she got violent, witnessing it every time she did so. He bumped fists with Naruto behind Maka, watching as some random teacher walked in.

"Attention students." He said. When everyone quieted down to listen to him, he cleared his throat at the couple still making out. When they didn't respond, a vein popped on his forehead, and he threw a book he pulled out of... nowhere, only for it to be caught by the boy in the makeout session. He watched as they parted, the girl's face red as she panted lightly. "Do you mind? We were in the middle of something." Naruto deadpanned, throwing the book back, hitting the teacher right in his forehead, the class erupting in laughter at both his response and his actions.

When the teacher got back up, an X of bandages on his forehead, _somehow_, he glared at Naruto. "_As I was saying..." _He ground out. "There will be no class today; Sid is dead." He said and simply left, leaving the class in its ominous silence.

Ten seconds later, the class erupted in hushed whispers about all kinds of rumors; some saying he was a zombie, other's saying he was stabbed in the head and went around as some undead body with a hole in his forehead, and some absolutely ludicrous.

"Wonder what happened." Naruto queried.

Maka was a wreck; their teacher just died and people were going around spreading rumors! And some of these rumors did nothing to allay her worries. She only calmed down once Naruto seized her in an embrace. When the blonde enrolled in the school a month ago, he was a complete enigma to her; even now, she didn't know who his partner was, who his family was, but she didn't care. She had a rather childish crush on his the minute he arrived, but as the month went by, it blossomed into admiration for the boy. He was a hard worker, and took no shortcuts; something she admired. When she let slip her feelings for the boy, she was surprised to find he admired her as well, and they blossomed into a couple. She was a tad angry when he told her he already had two girlfriends, but was shocked, and subconsciously aroused, when he mentioned they were willing to share. She didn't talk to him for a full day when he first told her, but they were just fine since then. He wouldn't tell her who they were, only saying she'd meet them soon enough, so she let the subject drop.

She leaned into his embrace, closing her eyes to listen to his heartbeat.

"Awww, that's so cute, Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice reached the boy's ears. Turning his head a bit, he saw Tsubaki behind him, her hands woven together as she squealed at the cute scene before her. He chuckled. "Why thank you Tsubaki-chan." Naruto joked. Suddenly stopping, Tsubaki blushed as she realized she let slip some part of her under her calm, nice act. She really was a sweet girl, but she had all kinds of feelings under the surface, like her adoration for all things adorable, such as the moments Naruto and Maka shared. She had a crush on the boy as well, but she was far too meek to come forward with her feelings, and thought she had no chance when she learned he was with Maka, so she resigned herself to being his friend.

"Hey, hey, hey! How dare you make a bigger show of yourself than me?!" Another voice yelled. Turning his head to other way, Naruto saw his best friend and rival, Black Star. His spiky mop of teal hair and toothy grin gave him away. "Hey, Black Star. I don't do it on purpose, i swear." Naruto faux-defended. It would have been more believable if he didn't wear his foxy grin.

"Whatever! You do it on purpose and you know it!" Black Star pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. "I challenge you!" He yelled.

Naruto sighed. "Again? This is the eleventh time this week. Fine." He resigned himself. Turning to the girl in his arms. "Maka-chan, wake up, Black Star's being an idiot again." Naruto whispered, shaking her lightly as she seemed to fall asleep.

She moaned lightly. "Tell him to go away... my pillow's too comfortable..." she said, turning in his arms to use his tone chest as a pillow.

Naruto chuckled and lifted her face up lightly with his hand under her chin and seized her lips with his, kissing her softly, just enough to wake up her. She did so with another moan as he eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her left eye cutely, yawning as he leaned back. "Oh fine..." she huffed, pursing her lower lip as Naruto chuckled and released her of his arms.

"Let's do this, Black Star." Naruto said.

Here, the teacher from before popped his head in again. "Oh, Naruto, Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, report to Shinigami-sama's office." He said.

Black Star growled as Naruto sweat dropped as all mentioned stood up and made their way to the class mirror. Breathing on the mirror, she drew numbers. "42-42-564, when you need a call, knock on Death's door." Writing the numbers, the mirror shined with a white light, and the students and their weapons walked through, appearing in Shinigami's office.

"Maka-chaaaaan!" Shinigami's Death Scythe, Spirit, appeared, propelling himself through the air like a missile of fatherly love, only to be stopped by Maka's boot.

"Hello, Papa." Maka ground out.

Naruto seemed to be observing something. "Hmm... Pink today?" He commented, smirking at Maka's confused expression, only to realizing she still had her leg raised, her father somehow frozen in the air against her boot, and retrieved her leg, clutching hard on her skirt, her face turning bright red. She somehow turned into a slightly shorter chibi version of herself, banging on Naruto's chest, spouting off something about him being a pervert, only for her attacks to do nothing as he chuckled at her.

"Hey! Hi! Yo!" Shinigami piped as he appeared over the heap of pain that was Spirit, who moped about his daughter hating her still as he apologized to no one and drew small circle in the ground with his finger.

"Hello, Shinigami-sama." Everyone chorused and bowed.

"Hi, tou-san!" Naruto piped back, waving like a certain childish girl from his home.

Everyone there was shocked; this was the first they heard about his father being Shinigami-sama.

Shinigami chuckled at their faces. "Hello, Naruto-kun." He greeted, patting Naruto's head with his giant hand, Naruto somehow developing the chibified face of a kitten at the pat.

"So, what're we here for?" Naruto asked.

Looking to his left, he saw everyone just standing there, mouths agape. He sweat dropped. "Uh, guys? It's impolite to stare." He jokingly chastised.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SHINIGAMI-SAMA WAS YOUR TOU-SAN?!" They all suddely yelled together, the wind of their combined yell's blowing Naruto's hair and cloak back.

"Uh... 'Cause you didn't ask?" Naruto offered.

Right when everyone was about to say something, they realized they didn't. Except Maka.

"Hey, _I _did!" She corrected.

"Well, I wanted to keep it a surprise for you, Maka-chan." Naruto explained.

Maka made a defintie 'o' with her lips at his answer.

"Maka-_chan_?" Shinigami questioned, stretching the affectionate suffix until his body was at a complete ninety degree angle at his waist, some exaggerated form of one tilting their head quizzically.

"Yeah. Did you tell Liz and Patty?" Naruto asked.

"I knew nothing of this development." Shinigami offered.

"I told you last time I came in for you checking up on me." Naruto deadpanned.

Here, Shinigami tilted his body the other way. "Oh. Must have forgot." He offered, making Naruto facefault.

"Oh great. They're gonna chew me out when they show up for me not telling them. I'll just sic them on you for not telling them." Naruto said offhandedly.

"I'd like to see them try." Shinigami said, brandishing his giant hand for his signature 'Shinigami Chop.' "Anyway, I've summoned you all for remedial lessons. You will receive these lessons from a special teacher. Go to the cemetery." He ordered.

"Whoa! Remedial lessons?! Not cool! Those are lessons for idiots!" Soul complained.

"Remedial lessons?" Maka repeated worrisomely. Those were only given when one's grades were very bad.

"Just another chance for me to shine!" Black Star assured, laughing triumphantly from atop one of the arches down the path to Shinigami's mirror.

Naruto merely shrugged.

What's the worse that could happen?

End Ch. 2

I know it may seem I'm overpowering Naruto, but think about it. He's nineteen, trained by both Kurama _and _Shinigami-sama from the age of four, and is trying his hardest from the get-go. He's _gonna _get strong. As for a few points, this will be a harem, already including Liz, Patty, and Maka. Tsubaki will be in, but that won't be for a while. I'm thinking of adding Medusa, FemChrona, Eruka, Mary, Blair, Arachne, and Mizune. Anyway, another tidbit, according to the challenge, Naruto's Soul Wavelength is the exact _opposite _of the Kishin's, so he won't be flipping his shit, and he might make some witches turn good. Who knows? As a sidenote, I haven't read a lot of Naruto fic's where he's created a Rasengan for a different element besides wind. I've seen one for Wood, kinda Water and Lightning, and _kinda _Ice. Well, I'll be doing the main five, so there. And I'll be creating some in my Ten Tailed Puppet Master fic since he'll have _all _elements and sub-elements. In case you haven't pieced it together (not dissing you guys, just making sure) Naruto is 3 years older than Kid. I think that's it.

Ja ne!


End file.
